The Louisiana State University Medical Center (LSUMC) has demonstrated a significant commitment to the generation and development of the Cancer Center. Several critical goals have been realized that solidify the continued development and planning of the Cancer Center. These goals are the appropriation of $1.2 million in state funding for the past three years, the allocation of 11,000 sq. ft. of space to the Cancer Center, important changes in leadership that will significantly focus and support the developmental process and the strategic recruitment of clinicians and basic science researchers who have already significantly augmented clinical and basic science research activity. The coordination, development and focusing of the established and newly formed clinical services, clinical and basic science research programs, education and community outreach programs will require a substantial and comprehensive effort. This effort should attempt to closely align these treatment, research, education and prevention activities with the model of a comprehensive cancer center. Areas that have been recognized for further development are the need for cancer education and prevention interventions locally, regionally and statewide; the recruitment of patients, particularly minorities, into cancer clinical trials; enhancement of and focus in, translational research and the need for a multidisciplinary site specific expertise in the treatment of breast, lung and gastrointestinal cancer. We have begun to address these areas of development by obtaining the Minority Based Community Clinical Oncology Program and the Lower Mississippi River Interagency Cancer Study, participating in the NCI coordinated Black/White Cancer Survival Study, establishing an active Community Education and Research Program with local, regional and statewide outreach and the strategic recruitment of key clinical and research faculty. Many clinical, funded research, educational and cancer control programs are already in place. The development of greater communication and interdisciplinary collaboration is necessary and the planning process to accomplish this task is outlined in this document. The purpose of the entire developmental and planning process of the Cancer Center is to maximize our efforts in the areas of clinical care, basic science and translational research, cancer education and prevention to serve the population of Louisiana, with particular attention to minority and underserved populations.